An Assassin's Heart
by StrangeMindFiction
Summary: Bella has lived on her father's farm her whole life, until she learned that an assassin was in her town and could harm her loved ones. But will he turn out to be what she expected? And what will happen when he needs her help? Now with vampires! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

**Okay, so this story takes place back in the day, around medieval times, when people lived in little cottages/towns and only traveled around by horse. (Unless they walked. :D ) **

**I came up with the idea when my brother was playing the video game, "Assassin's Creed", ( I know, I'm psycho ) and I figured if Edward were an assassin, that it would make it all the more interesting! Plus, Edward the vampire and Edward the assassin are both b-e-a-_utiful_ and hide a deadly secret! Haha, enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 1:_

_Stranger Danger_

* * *

I awoke to the sounds and smells of morning. The sun was gently filtering in through the open window and I distinctly raised my arm over my eyes. Chilled breezes rushed through the early air, curling around me, and forcing me to shiver. I tugged on the blankets that surrounded me, pulling them close around my body. I heard the rooster then, and I knew I could no longer prolong the day. With a sigh, I heaved myself from my bed, not allowing myself a second thought.

I hopped across the cold floor, fumbling for my clothes and heading to the bathroom. I combed my hair softly, not wanting to be too early and quickly descended down the stairs, stumbling on the last step.

"Good morning, dear Bella! How were your dreams last night?"

I looked up shyly to see Ms. Cope, who helped around the farm and cooked almost every meal. There were many others bustling around her, trying to help get breakfast ready.

"I slept quite well," I murmured. "Although the sun interrupted it."

At my last sentence she laughed, saying, "Well, that's what happens nowadays."

I smiled attentively. "Do you mind if I help out with lunch instead of breakfast today? I wanted to talk to my father."

Ms. Cope smiled warmly at me. I knew I didn't even have to ask, of course she would say yes. But Ms. Cope had always been kind to me and I wanted her to know that I respected her. Plus, I was being polite, as my father would say.

"Of course, my dear." She paused. "I think I saw him heading out towards the barn earlier this morning before heading off to town. Perhaps you'll be able to catch him before he leaves?"

I sighed. I'd have to run. "I'll try," I said a little timidly, and dashed thorough the open door, trying not to fall. I could hear Ms. Cope and a few others chuckling quietly behind me_. I must look stupid when I run,_ I thought to myself.

When I had finally reached the barn after slipping and sliding on dew left over on the grass and pebbles, I realized from a few guys that were working in the hay field that I had just missed him. Feeling bored and disappointed, I went inside the barn. I walked over to my mare and began stroking her nose, murmuring sweet things to her. She had dark, rich brown color and pitch black hair. One of her ears had been born white, streaming white streaks down her muzzle from it. The streaks had reminded me of little streams, and so when my dad had first gotten her, I had taken it into my care to name her Streamer.

Call me weird; call me someone who needs to get a life. But I named her that and I knew with all my heart that I would forever care for her. I must have lost track of time while I continued to stroke her nose because before I knew it, my father was back from town. I could hear his horse approaching and I dashed out of the stable and into the beautiful day outside.

"Dad!" I yelled, tripping over a pile of hay. A few of the men working out in the field saw me and chuckled. I could feel my face burning up and I desperately ran to my dad, Charlie, so that my back was to them.

"Hey, there, Bells." He said gruffly. I looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't smiling. I began to worry.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" I asked nervously. He looked down at me and his eyes were full of worry. _Oh no,_ I thought anxiously. _What happened?_

"Well…" he began. He looked away toward the house and I followed his gaze. There were a few kids playing and splashing around in the water of a little pond. I looked back up at him, but he hadn't turned back towards me yet. "There's been some news in town about… well..." he paused and turned to me. He took a deep breath. "Many believe that there is an assassin."

I gasped. An assassin?! In my personal town?! What were we going to do?! I began to panic. What would happen if innocent people, like those kids and the workers out in the fields were to get hurt because of him? Or worse. What if_ I_ were to get hurt because of him? My dad? And what about Ms. Cope?

I could tell that I was losing it. My father quickly shushed me and gestured for me to follow him. We arrived back in the barn and I was shaking, shaking bad. No assassin had ever been caught except for a very few. And now one of them was _here!_ They were known to do the most worst, torturous things._ I should know, my own mother was murdered by one._

"Bella," my dad said. "We can't tell anyone about this."I gasped.

"What?" I half screeched. "What are you talking about? We have to tell them! We have to tell everyone!" How could he say such a thing?

"Bells," he said, exasperated now. "We cannot just go around blabbing that there is an assassin in our midst." My head was spinning. _Why not?_ I wanted to scream.

He continued. "What would happen if it turned out to be one of the workers here on the farm?" I froze.

He didn't pause. "A lot of the men down in the town think it's best to not do anything." He saw I was about to argue and hastily carried on. "Perhaps if we leave him be, he won't hurt us and he'll leave."

"But why would he leave?" I could barely hear my own voice. "If no one is after him, why would he _leave?" _

"I don't know," he spoke quietly. "But we can't put the others in danger. You cannot tell anyone else, you understand? No one."

"But if we don't tell them, then we're still putting them in danger!" I couldn't keep from screaming. This was wrong. It was insanity.

"Bella, please." He looked at me cautiously. "I don't want you going out to the town for awhile. I don't want him to see you and get you hurt." He didn't have to tell me twice.

"I won't," I promised. But then another train of thought caught my attention. "But wait. What if I were to just stay here? Aren't I still in danger of being near the… the…" I couldn't say the word. "The assassin?" I choked out. The thought of my mother filled my head and I had to blink tears away. Sure, it had been many years ago, but it wasn't something you could easily forget.

He nodded. "I want you to stay near me at all times." He bent down and took something out of a bag he had been carrying. "Here," he said. "I got this especially for you."

I looked down and gasped. I was a knife.

He held it out to me and I carefully curled my fingers around the crude weapon. "For your protection," he stated.

"Th…thanks." I was definitely scared now. My father hadn't liked it when I was in the kitchen cooking with knives around, and now he was_ giving_ me one to carry on me at all times. This was even more serious than I had originally thought.

He looked at me in earnest now. "Don't worry," he told me. "Everything is going to be just fine." I nodded. He sounded so sure, how could I deny him? But then again, how could I not?

* * *

The day went by slow, and I often found myself worrying about the future. Mostly having to do with the assassin. _I wonder why he's here,_ I would think. Or, _Is he planning on killing someone? Someone I know?_ These thoughts constantly floated in my mind, and I would always add another._ I wonder what he looks like… Do I know him? Am I even sure it's a 'him'?_

I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I wasn't being honest to the people around me. But then again, I wasn't. They would ask me how my day was, or if I was okay, as they always did. One girl who had helped me carry some vegetables from the garden broke my heart when she told me that she loved me and my father and that she would forever trust us.

_Run!_ I wanted to scream to her and the rest around us. _Go! Run!_ But I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't, even though I was dying inside. I just smiled and nodded, hoping that nothing bad would ever happen to her or the others.

When she had left, I looked across the fields and the landscape, watching everyone as they did their daily work. A sickening feeling coursed its way around my heart when I considered that the assassin could be out there, right before my eyes, and I wouldn't even know it.

* * *

A few days passed, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Not until I met someone by the name of Edward.

I had been walking back toward the barn again to visit Streamer, when I turned the corner and ran into someone carrying a huge bundle of hay. I stumbled back and fell butt first into a hay pile, my face full of shock and stuff sticking out of my hair in every direction.

"Oops! Sorry!" The person behind the hay stack had a beautiful voice, almost like velvet, and although his face still wasn't visible, I smiled.

"No, no," I assured him. "I'm fine." I quickly got back up, neatly almost falling over again. I hastily brushed myself off and brought my hands up to my hair to try and take out all that had embedded itself in it. When I thought I was done getting it all out, or at least as much as I was going to get, I turned back to the person, but he was gone. I frowned.

I had continued to walk to the stable when I heard his voice again. It was coming from my right, and I cautiously sneaked up around the barn to peer at the owner of the voice. His back was to me, and he was talking to someone in front of him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked as if the man in front was giving him directions on how to do something.

_So, he's new,_ I thought. I studied him. He was quite tall, maybe around six feet, and his hair was an odd bronze color, all messy looking. He looked fairly strong and his arms flexed beautifully as he talked. I heard him laugh, and it was almost like music. I stifled a sigh. That's when he turned around.

_Oh my gosh! _I sucked in a startled breath and quickly darted away toward the stable again, sure that he had seen me. I kept my pace so fast, I was almost running. I tripped a few times along the way, dashing into the stable that held my mare, Streamer. I was breathing hard and I tried to quiet myself in case someone could hear me.

_Oh my gosh! _My mind repeated. He had been so gorgeous! His face had been so perfect, not a single flaw in it, and his eyes… _his eyes! _His eyes had been a startling green, full of an emotion I didn't know. _God, pull yourself together!_ _He's going to notice if you drool over him every time he sees you! _But I didn't care. Not really, at least, for I had good reason to drool.

Once I had settled down and had been stroking my mare for quite some time, I walked back outside. I wasn't expecting to see anyone, since the sun had already gone down, but I did. And it wasn't just anyone, either.

It was the 'Sorry!' guy that I had ran into and sneaked up on. _Oh god._

He was staring up at the sky, his back towards me yet again, resting against a fence that surrounded the field. I tried to sneak past him without him noticing me, but he did, and he turned around to see my eyes glued on him, just like earlier. I gritted my teeth. _Crap,_ I thought. I was sure he was going to ask me what my problem was, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, his eyes never leaving mine.

I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up again, and I stupidly chose that moment to talk.

"Hi...h-… hello." _Wow, just wow, Bella,_ I told myself.

He still didn't say anything and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable at a startling rate. When I finally couldn't take it anymore and I was definitely sure he wasn't going to say a word, I started to walk away. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps behind me and my hand instinctively went down to the knife that I held hidden between my belt and waist. _What if he is the assassin?_ A voice inside my head screamed.

I picked up my pace, but a strong hand fell on my shoulder and I gave a loud squeal.

"Eeeeek!" Had that just come from my mouth? _Geez…_

"Shhhh!" The velvet voice assured me. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." I turned around and was stunned silent when I saw how close his amazing face was to mine.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I muttered. I smiled sheepishly up at him. "I guess I, er, overreacted."

"You guess?" His tone was mocking, but his face was teasing.

"Ye…yeah." Would I ever be able to say a full sentence without stuttering while he was around?

He chuckled and let go of my shoulder. I hadn't realized it had still been there until the cold hair blew across the skin he had warmed. I shivered.

It was hard to see his face in the darkness, but I could tell his his face had grown very cautious. His eyes smoldered.

"I…" I began, and then stopped. Should I be giving this total and complete stranger my name?_ It couldn't hurt, _I thought. _Besides, even if he were to turn out to be the assassin, knowing my name wouldn't really make it any easier for him to kill me, would it? _Or so I hoped.

He lifted one of his perfect eyebrows, probably wondering why I had stopped talking, and I forced myself to continue. "I'm Bella," I said. There. No need to tell him my last name just yet.

His brows furrowed together and he drew a breath. God, he even _smelled_ amazing!

"I'm Edward," he said with caution. _Edward. _

"That's an interesting name," I told him, feeling completely idiotic. I noticed that he hadn't given me his last name, either. He just chuckled.

"So, you're new here?" I asked. _That's a stupid question,_ my mind scolded me. _Of course he's new._

"Yes…" Again, he was still cautious. "You know," he said, so abruptly that I forgot my own train of thought. "There is supposed to be rumors about an assassin in town." He looked amused. "Shouldn't you be inside where it's safe?"

I sucked in air. "How did _you_ know about that?"

He shrugged. "Words get around, I guess." He smirked. But who was passing the words? "You should be going now. You never know who you can trust."

I eyed him curiously. "Are you saying that I shouldn't trust you?"

He shrugged. "I'm saying that you should think before you let a complete stranger's words convince you otherwise." I blushed. Of course he was talking about when I had let him convince me that he wasn't going to hurt me. But what was he trying to say by that?

"Goodnight, Bella." And then he quickly walked away, leaving me along in the cold dark.

* * *

**Sooooo… what do you think? Are you disappointed? Interested? Do you want me to write more? ;) I'm not exactly sure what I think of this story so far, but I hope it gets better as it goes... I love it when you all review, so please don't leave me wondering whether it was truly good or not! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Natasha**


	2. Chapter 2: Tense Idiocy

_Chapter 2_

_Tense Idiocy_

* * *

The next day after my encounter with Edward went fairly well. I did all my chores that needed to be done, went to visit Streamer again, and made sure I was careful not to spill _the secret._ But I didn't see Edward at all.

The following days carried on in the same manner and after a week, I was starting to wonder where he could be. Even Ms. Cope could tell that I was thinking about something rather than talking shyly like I usually did.

"Bella?" She asked. "Bella, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled. "Just thinking about something is all."

She nodded her head, but I knew that she was still concerned about me.

I just couldn't get him out of my head. What he had told me that night continued to circulate throughout my mind, strangling it, forcing it to think. How had he known about the assassin? Had he been trying to tell me that he was dangerous? _Of course he's the assassin!_ The better part of my conscience screamed at me. _He only arrived after you learned about the imposter and he basically just told you not to trust him! _But the kinder side of my mind begged to differ. _He could have just been in town when your father heard about it, too. He didn't kill you. He hadn't hurt you. He had told you to get inside where it was safe. _

I buried my head in my hands. I didn't want to look stupid if I accused him, and he wasn't the guy. I didn't even know enough about him to accuse him of anything! But I also didn't want people to get hurt or worse, killed because of my stupidity not to act.

Ms. Cope had stood up from the floor where we were peeling potatoes and went to the kitchen sink to begin slicing them for dinner.

"Ms. Cope?" I asked. "I'm sorry if I'm acting strange or anything, I just have something on my mind." I paused. "Do you want me to help you with that?" I eyed the potatoes she was cutting. The knife she used reminded me of the knife I was now carrying. She smiled up at me warmly.

"No, dear, it's quite alright. Although you could go and get a few more vegetables from the garden that we could put in the salad?" She looked at me suggestively. She reminded me so much of my mother. I grinned.

"Sure, Ms. Cope." She winked at me as I walked out the kitchen door.

The garden was the farthest thing away from the house. It was a small little arrangement of vegetables, but it was very lively and pretty with all the surrounded flowers. I ducked to begin collecting some onions when something caught at the corner of my eye. I looked up to see the surrounding pine trees that bordered the farm. Nothing.

I continued to work, but I was very aware of the surrounding trees. I couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling that someone was watching me.

It took me awhile to fall asleep that night. When I had finally drifted off into unconsciousness, I dreamed of the time I was at the garden. But instead of looking up to see nothing in the pine trees, I saw a pair of piercing green orbs staring back at me.

* * *

"Bella! Oh, Bella!" I turned to see my best friend, Alice, running up to me. "You have to come see this! Quick!" She tugged on my hand, and I allowed her short stature to drag me toward the barn.

"Alice," I groaned. "What are you…?" I stopped short. Right next to my pretty mare was this huge, _huge _stallion. His black coat was sleek and glossy and his muscles were clearly defined beneath it. He stood tall and strong, completely and utterly magnificent. I gaped.

"I bet he's super fast!" Alice piped in. I continued to stare. "I wonder who he belongs to," she wondered aloud. I didn't want to say my guess.

"That would be me."

I turned to the musical voice, knowing all too well who it could be.

"That's yours?" I squeaked, embarrassing me. My face burned.

He seemed amused. "Yes?" He said it like a question. I figured this was the first time Alice had seen him, for she was staring at him open mouthed, eyes wide. I mentally cringed. I had probably looked not too different from that a week ago.

"Alice?" I asked. She blinked.

"Wh…what?" I stifled a laugh. I had done that, too.

"Alice, this is er… Edward." I ignored the way it felt to say his name.

"Hello, Alice," he said musically. I wanted to sigh at the sound of it.

"Hi," she squawked.

We heard a knock and all looked to see Jasper, one of Alice's friends, peek his head through the barn door.

"Can you come out here, Ali? I need you for a minute." He glanced between us, his eyes resting on Edward the longest. She nodded and hurried out after him waving to me, leaving me with Edward. _Alone._ "Sorry," she mouthed, evidently reading the panic in my eyes.

"So, umm…" I began. He lifted an eyebrow. "This horse is yours?" Why was I always repeating the obvious to him? The first time I had asked if he was new, when he obviously was, and now I was asking if the stallion was his, when he had just confirmed it not too long ago. _Jeez…_

He was perfectly at ease. "Yes," he said again. I was about to ask its name, when he continued. "I call him Lion…" he trailed off. Probably wondering what I was thinking from this trivial fact, no doubt.

"That's a… interesting name." I could have slapped myself in the face. I had said that about his name, too, when we had first met. He chuckled, seeming to remember.

"Why, yes, I guess it is." He appeared strained. Was I annoying him? The thought made me more self conscious than I already was. Like I was an intruder of his personal life. He seemed to notice my sudden change in anxiety and tried to lighten the atmosphere by continuing.

"I named him that because he once saved me from a mountain lion when I was about fourteen. I had gotten lost, and my father had just got him…" He looked down, shaking his head for a reason I couldn't imagine. "He had somehow found me and defended me." He looked up and trapped my gaze. "I have never doubted him since." His face almost made me melt.

"He's fierce," I said, half laughing to cheer the drastic mood change. He smiled a crooked, lopsided smile, illustrating his perfect teeth. It took my breath away. Was there anything not perfect about this man?

"He truly is," he said, smiling warmly at me. I blushed, of course. While we had been talking, he had been moving closer to me so that we were now only about two feet apart. The proximity sent my heart racing.

"What about yours?" He gestured toward my mare that now looked insignificant next to his mighty beast. A mirror image of Edward and me, no doubt.

"Oh, that's my mare, Streamer." He looked at me, confusion written in his face. "The streaks on her nose," I stated, feeling more idiotic by the second. "They reminded me of little white streams, and so I decided to name her Streamer." He just nodded_. Oh no,_ I thought. _He doesn't only suspect I'm an idiot now, he knows I am!_

I looked down, my face feeling even hotter. He didn't say anything for a minute, but then stepped closer and reached his hand out to tilt my face up to his. I stared at him in shock, ignoring the feeling of him touching me.

"Are you embarrassed?" He teased. His eyes were warm, but his jaw was too tight. I swallowed.

"No," I said shakily. Was he going to kill me now? I didn't want to die yet…

Without taking his hand away, he laughed. I frowned. I stepped back, causing his hand to fall back at his side.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I sounded hurt, though I tried desperately to hide it. He stopped laughing at once, worry taking its place.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking ashamed. I couldn't help but smile. He was apologizing again, just like last time.

"It's okay," I murmured, taking another step away from him so that he couldn't touch me again. He had bowed his head, and I felt an urge to go and comfort him, to put my hand on his shoulder. I was so close to convincing myself to do so, but I resisted.

"Hey," I said softly. He looked up at me then, his green eyes piercing. "You don't have to feel bad for laughing at me. People do it all the time." I wondered if I said too much. Should he know that I was a part time klutz?

He looked taken aback. "Why would people always be laughing at you?" His eyes scrutinized me, and I wanted to squirm under his gaze. "I didn't think you were that funny." I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

"Uhh… I fall down a lot?" My tone made it a question.

"You fall… down a lot?" His voice was mocking.

"And trip, slide, stumble… anything that involves losing balance on my own two feet." I said it almost proudly, and I began to wonder what he truly thought of my imbecile rambling. I tugged on my long brown hair nervously.

"Uh huh…" He smiled. "Would you like an award? Surely no one can live throughout that every day."

I grimaced. "Well, you're looking at the one and only sole survivor, then."

He smiled his crooked grin again, and this time his whole face was warm, especially his eyes.

"Well, I guess I should sorta be going right now… Alice had kind of interrupted me." As if to punctuate what I had said only moments ago, I tripped. And fell. Right into _him._

He caught me instantly, pulling me back onto my two feet. He kept his arms around me, as if he were afraid I would fall again without moving. I blushed. And by the feeling of it, it probably wasn't attractive, either.

"Are you okay?" There was an edge to his voice, as if he were holding back laughter. I awkwardly stepped out of his arms. His face was immediately somber, and I again felt the urge to comfort him. _Weird,_ I thought.

"Thanks," I said hastily.

"No problem." He smiled.

"How old are you?" I asked. He seemed surprised by my question, but answered it anyway.

"I'm seventeen. May I ask your age?" He looked amused, but his eyes still retained their warmth.

"Seventeen."

He smiled. "Well, then, Bella..."

He had remembered my name! I tried to ignore how wonderful it sounded when he said it. _Wow, you're ignoring a lot of stuff lately,_ I told myself.

"I guess I'll see you around?" he asked suggestively.

"Sure," I squeaked. "Yeah, of course." This news seemed to make him happy. He smiled that wonderful grin of his. But then I thought over what he had just said. _Was_ I going to be seeing him around? It had already been a week since I had last seen him.

"Where were you the past week?" I asked. "I didn't see you anywhere."

He was tense in an instant. "I was here the whole time, Bella."

"No… I never saw you."

"Well, I guess you're just not that observant." His face was still tense, and it annoyed me how he said I wasn't observant. I was _very_ observant, thank you very much.

"I was observant enough to know that you weren't here," I said through my teeth.

His jaw clenched.

"Well I was," he shot back.

I sneered. "Fine, then." I brushed past him, heading back toward the house. When I got outside, I could see Alice standing near Jasper as he fixed something, staring at me with worry plain in her face. I forced a smile to mine, waved, and continued walking. If there was one thing I knew for sure, Edward was a nice guy, but he was hiding something from me.

* * *

**Please review!!!!! And thanks a bunch for reading!!!**

**-Natasha**


	3. Chapter 3: Unmistakably Broken

**Sorry you guys, I realize it's been forever since I last updated, but I got caught up in the holiday season was just being plain lazy... And I'm so darn frustrated with how short these chapters seem to be!! Grrr! I hope to start writing longer, better chapters and soon!! I hope to update before New Years, but with new classes starting and all, I'm not sure how it will work out... so try to bear with me. :) **

Chapter 3

Unmistakably Broken

* * *

I tried to avoid contact with Edward. Every now and then, I would see him and then quickly duck behind something or fall into a bush. I wished to talk with him, but I just couldn't find enough courage within me to do so. There were a couple of times when I thought he had for sure seen me, but he didn't try to pursue and for that, I was grateful.

I decided not to tell Alice the whole story about our encounter and instead just told her the minor things that I felt held no harm. After all, I didn't want my best friend to be involved in whatever it was he wasn't being honest about. I had told her the story about his beast (horse didn't seem to have the same meaning when compared to that creature) and how he had come to name it Lion. I didn't say anything about me falling into him; that would just embarrass me, and I didn't tell her how I felt when he said my name… or touched my skin. I definitely left that part out.

I wanted to tell her how I thought he was trying to conceal something about himself. I wanted so badly to have someone to talk to about it, that could give me a better insight on the whole ordeal, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't tell anyone. Maybe I wanted to think him of being good. Maybe I was just stupid.

But after a few days of dodging and hiding from his glances, I came to realize another reason for not ratting him out: I liked him.

I liked the way he stood, the way he held himself and seemed so strong. I liked the way his eyes blazed and smoldered, how his hair was always messy looking, yet neat at the same time. And even though I hadn't been very close to him for quite awhile, I knew that his smell made him even more intoxicating. And he was handsome. So, so handsome.

I can't say that it was safe to throw away the idea of me _loving_ him. There was a very big possibility that I did. But it only made matters even more confusing. I couldn't fall in love with an assassin! But then again, I wasn't sure that he even was an assassin. He could just be some lonely, guarded guy that needed someone to talk to, and I was running away from him. I had seen some of his softer side in the barn, but I didn't want to take my chances just yet.

It was with that impression that I continued to dash away. Sometimes he looked truly sad, heartbroken even, and my determination wavered for a moment. But I still wasn't ready. At times, I didn't think that I would ever be.

But one night, as I was walking back toward the house, instead of taking my usual detour through the massive jungle of woods and falling to break my butt in order to avoid him spotting me, I went straight up through the yard. I looked down at my feet the whole time I walked, not wanting to be seen and making sure I didn't trip and die. Yet at the same time, I was hoping with all of my heart that Edward would see me and demand to see why I had been avoiding him for so long.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard someone behind me, but when I turned around, it was only someone else. I smiled at them as they walked past.

I continued up to my room, stopping only when I heard voices coming from my father's. His bedroom door was ajar. There was a faint light illuminating the hallway from within the tiny space and I cautiously tiptoed toward the door, straining to hear what was being said. But before I got close enough to make out any words, the door swung open, revealing a very upset looking Edward.

We both gasped at the sight of seeing each other. I smiled sheepishly when he only continued to stare at me, his face erased of all emotion. His piercing green eyes were bright, but sad.

"Bella." He inclined his head curtly before stepping past me. I stood in shock. His voice had sounded so broken! As I watched him descend down the stairs, I felt a rush of need to go and comfort him. I had no idea what had caused him to sound like he was in pain, but I wanted to get rid of it for him.

"Bella!" My father's loud voice awoke me from my internal debate and I stepped into his room.

"Yes?"

My father was sitting at his old desk, facing the door. His spectacles placed on his nose, he looked to be writing something. Without looking up, his words came out in a monotone.

"Bella, do you know the young man that just walked out of here?" He continued to write. Why did he want to know?

"Yes…" I paused. "He's been quite interesting."

My father raised an eyebrow. "Did you happen to reach word that his father had just died?"

I gaped at him in utter shock. I remembered Edward telling me about his father in the barn. He hadn't mentioned much about him, only that he had bought his beast, Lion, but I knew he loved him by the way he spoke.

"He did?!" I screeched. "What? How? Just recently?"

He looked up from his documents and the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. "His body was found near town. Many believe that it was the work of the assassin."

I blinked. There was no way Edward would kill his own father if he were the assassin, was there?

"Oh…" I trailed off, hoping to find something that I could say, that I could do.

"I just told him the news." He looked down again. "I hope you've been very careful lately. Seems like we still need the precaution."

"Guess so," I choked out. He looked up at me then.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I nodded my head furiously. "I need to go now. I'm tired and I don't feel so good anymore."

He nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

I stepped out of his room, but instead of stopping at mine, I continued down the stairs and rushed outside. The night was cold and I shivered violently.

"Edward?" I called. I hurriedly tried to find him, my eyes scanning the darkness. I finally found someone standing at the railing of the fence near the barn, and I ran. I stumbled a few times and stopped to catch my breath after a few minutes. He was still about twenty feet in front of me. It was definitely Edward, for now I could see the color of his hair from the glow of the moon and how messy it looked. I silently approached.

"Edward?" I whispered. His bowed head suddenly shot up and he turned toward me. I couldn't see his face, for it was now covered in darkness.

"Bella?" He still sounded so broken and my heart ached inside.

"Edward. Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered in a hushed tone. My voice broke, too.

He looked down again, though this time he was facing me. I stepped closer and placed my hand on his shoulder. I could feel that he was shaking and my eyes stung with tears when I realized that it must have been quiet sobs shaking him.

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Yes, sobs were definitely coming from his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered again. His arms wound around me then and he pressed his face into my hair.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he whispered brokenly into my hair. His breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Don't worry!" I whispered forcefully. "How can you say that, Edward? It's so awful what has happened to you!" I looked up into his face and saw tears streaming his cheeks. I reached out to tenderly wipe them away at the moment he reached out to wipe mine. I hadn't even noticed I had been crying until I saw the traitor tears on his fingertips.

As I gazed up into his eyes, his arm still around me and mine around him, I knew there was no possible way that Edward could have killed his own father. That left me with two options: One, Edward wasn't the true assassin after all, or two, there was more than one.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Like I said, these chapters seem way too short, and I hope to fix that soon! :) **

**Also, I'm contemplating whether or not I should do a bit of Edward's POV. I'm not sure how good I would be at it, but you never know... I surprise myself sometimes. :D Lol.**

**Anyways, I love reviews! Love 'em, love 'em, love 'em!**

**-Natasha**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Forgives

**It's been ages since I last updated!! *smacks head* But I thought it might make you feel a bit better to know that I totally blew off my med homework, math homework, and an essay that's due tomorow just for you. :D Enjoy now, while I hurry and finish all of that! Lol.**

_Chapter 4:_

_Death Forgives_

* * *

We had decided to rest quietly in the barn in order to get out of the freezing night air. I didn't ask much questions of Edward because I didn't want to him to think I was forcing him into saying something he didn't feel comfortable about.

I was lying on my back, my head turned in his direction, whilst my eyes constantly searched his face of any emotions. There were pieces of straw sticking out of his wonderful locks, and I blushed knowing that I must look the same way. _Note to self: Never, _eve_r again decide to lie down in a pile of hay with a guy. Especially Edward, of all people!_

His eyes were closed, his face gazing up at the ceiling. His features were so perfect; it almost hurt to gaze at them for too long. It was almost too much to bear.

I wanted to touch and stroke his jaw line, his nose and lips, but I couldn't do that. I hardly even knew him.

I sighed, resigning myself in and moved my face to look at the ceiling, shutting my eyes in the same way. When I thought he had fallen asleep, I thought to make sure.

But, as always, the thought of him being an assassin kept returning. Should I just leave him? _Can_ I just leave him? And then the incident with his father… As much as I wanted to let it go and for once trust him, the idea of him killing his own father was insanity. And if he truly did, then he was a monster.

"Edward?" I asked in a hush whisper.

"Yes?"

My face was on fire. He was awake. Now what do I say? _Oh, nothing, just wondering if you were awake so I could leave because for all I know, you could have just killed your own father._ Not going to go very smooth, Bella.

"I…umm…well…"

I heard a faint chuckle. "Go on."

"Uh, okay. Here it goes." I took a deep breath, not knowing how this would end. "Did you and your father get along well?" Once I said it, it hit me that this wouldn't be a very easy subject to dwell on, and that I was forcing him to think about something that was still fresh in his mind. But I just had to know.

"Yes." His voice now held a hard edge to it. Almost guarded, even. He still hadn't opened his eyes, although now they were scrunched tighter together. "Why do you ask?"

Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid. I worked to keep my face smooth although he wasn't looking. I needed practice for when he did look.

"Do I look guilty?" He asked with a tight smirk, finally opening his eyes to me.

In the little time it took for me to answer, my mind processed a few things all at once. Edward knew. He knew I was somehow connecting him to his father's murder. And to me, that only confirmed a small part of my assumptions about him. If I were to ask that to anyone, they would assume I was doing the same thing to them, wouldn't they?

But I also noticed that this was something had he realized quick; did that mean his mind was already connecting the two of them as well? This conversation was already crossing dangerous territory. I had already put my life in the spotlight without even thinking.

I needed to be much, much more careful with what I say from now on.

"Oh, no, of course you don't. Why would you think that? It makes perfect sense that you two got along. Why else would he have come with you to this place? You must've been close enough for him to care about you." Let him think I was only curious.

A part of my mind was racing. Why in the world had his father come with him, only to keep his distance and stay away while he came to Charlie's farm? It didn't make any sense.

Something in my voice caused him to narrow his eyes at me.

I gave an indifferent shrug before looking up again, shutting my eyes. I could feel his eyes burning into my face and tried hard not to gulp.

He wasn't saying anything.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable. It was such a contrast to the peaceful silence that had surrounded us earlier. I hesitated to break it.

"Why didn't he stay here with you?" My voice was barely audible, my throat tight. I didn't want to open my eyes now, just in case he decided to end my life there.

"He was a doctor. Someone was sick and he wanted to help." I felt my eyebrows pull together as I heard his answer. That wasn't at all what I was expecting.

I decided to be a bit pushier. He wasn't giving me what I wanted. "Did you ever go to visit him? Had he come to visit you?"

Again, nothing.

"Why didn't you stay with him? Why did you come here?"

I heard him get up and was shocked to see his back to me, his legs carrying him swiftly to the wooden doors.

"You should go back inside. You'll be needing to get up soon." His voice was harsh.

I stared wide eyed at his back. _Uh oh._

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered. If only he knew how I wouldn't be able to sleep an ounce after this.

Without a word, he left. I sat there, my eyes unable to look away from the spot in which he had vanished. What had I done?

He had allowed himself to break down in front of me; to show his emotions of his father's death outside. He had let me try and comfort him. And now I had just blown it. I had thrown it all back in his face by accusing him of having something to do with… never mind. I would never allow myself to think of him being an assassin or killing his own father again. I had already done enough.

To me, he was now innocent. Edward was just a guy whom I had hurt in the worst possible way.

With a sigh, I stood, dragging my feet until I too disappeared through the wooden doors.

I didn't even care about how I looked with the straw in my hair now.

Would he ever forgive me?

**

* * *

**

"Bella!"

Ugh, I hated mornings.

"Bella! Where are you?" Charlie's gruffly voice called.

I lifted my head off of my pillow no more than an inch to turn my head toward my bedroom door. "Coming!"

I placed my head back down for what seemed only a few mere seconds before Charlie was standing at my doorway. The door swung open without any hesitation. It was moments like these that made me grateful I had on many covers.

"Bella," he said sternly.

I frowned, my eyes refusing to open. "What?" I whined.

"Why are you not up? Do you think you can just sleep in whenever you feel the need necessary?"

I could have rolled my eyes if they weren't closed. Leave it to my father to come nagging on me the one time I sleep in late. Never do I get recognition for all the days I wake up early. It's always the one day every few months that he'll never let me forget.

The day I _don't _get up early. Ugh.

"Can't I just sleep? Leave me alone. I hardly do anything anyway. You go pick your carrots."

I heard a high pitched giggle instantly knew who it was. Where was the assassin when you needed him?

"Go away, Alice. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on! Quit being such a baby! Don't you know what day it is?" There was something in her little voice that seemed to irritate me to death in the mornings. Maybe it was because it was always in my nightmares when she was trying to get me to go shopping with her in town. Maybe it was just a morning thing.

Once I remembered the shopping part, I froze. I knew what day it was.

"No, Alice, no. I don't care if the designer caravan is in town today. I'm not going."

I heard her stomp her foot and resisted the urge to laugh. "Go away."

"But Jasper is coming! And you know how hard it is to get him to come! Plus, I invited Jake!"

I shot out of my bed so fast, it was probably blinding. Why in the name of all that is holy would she invite Jake? He was the son of Charlie's closest friend, Billy. We used to hang out together, but I hadn't seen him since we were kids!

"Are you really a lunatic? Because you have just confirmed it." I didn't even attempt to hide the venom soaking my words.

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up!" She yelled before hopping, yes, literally hopping, down the stairs. I turned my head mechanically towards Charlie.

"Don't look at me, I've got carrots to pick evidentially," he grumbled.

Ugh. Like I said, I hate mornings.

* * *

It had taken an hour for us to arrive to town. My father hadn't wanted me going here on occasion of the death incidents, but Alice had somehow persuaded him in the wee hours of the morning. Don't ask me how; it will forever remain a mystery.

The streets were crowded with people. I began to feel less uneasy as I figured the murderer would probably not kill anyone today. There would just be too many witnesses. It was a hope.

Yet my eyes continually darted from left to right, trying to find anything out of the ordinary as Alice dragged me and Jasper along from place to place. The designer caravan came twice a year. For Alice, it was amazing. For me and Jasper…not so much.

"Oh! Look at all those shoes!" Alice screeched. Jasper and I shared a look of pain. I felt so bad that he had to come to this. I guess he felt the same way about me. That was what I found so unique about Jasper. He could instantly pick up on how another person was feeling, almost like a sixth sense.

"BELLA!!!" I winced before turning toward Alice. She was carrying a billion shoes on her arms, yelling at me about which ones she should choose. I quickly pointed to the first one I saw and noticed her frown before picking a different pair than the one I chose.

I wanted to scream. Why ask me to choose when she would just choose a different one anyway? I wasn't a major in the fashion world, geez. Give me a break.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, followed by a word.

"Hello."

"Wha!" I yelled, getting a weird look from an elderly woman which clearly stated I was crazy. I spun around only to come face to face with none other than Jacob Black himself. Or at least I _thought_ it was him. It had been too long.

"Jake? Is that you?"

He laughed and I couldn't help laughing back. It was just too contagious. "Hey, you. Long time no see, eh, Bella?"

I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?" I could feel my blush getting brighter. "How have you been?" Alice had given up calling my name and was now harassing Jasper. I felt so guilty, yet so relieved at the same time.

"I've been good. I've been working on trying to get some of my dad's old wagons to work again. You know, the wheels? They've been getting stuck lately. Plus, the things are fallen apart."

"Oh, so you fix wagons?" I asked. **(A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist. :D)**

"Yep." We each stood there after that, not really knowing what else to say. We'd occasionally look at people walking by, or try to come up with small talk, occasionally asking each other how our lives had been. It was almost torturous. It seemed as if someone had stuck us in a room all alone, demanding we get to know each other again. Oh wait, that someone was Alice. The only thing missing was that we weren't stuck alone in a room. Thank god.

When he wasn't looking, I took the time to admire him. He had grown taller than I remembered, obviously, and he looked strong. Very strong. He had long black hair and pretty skin, along with a cute face. It was easy to tell that anyone could like him just by his appearance.

After too long of following Alice around, Jake came up with the best sentence all day. "Let's ditch her."

Jasper and I didn't hesitate. "We're in," we said at the same time. We slowly began to back away until she turned around and saw us retreating.

"Run!" Jake shouted. All three of us took off running for our lives as we heard Alice's irritated voice. I laughed, loving the wind blowing through my hair and dodging people who popped out of nowhere. Jasper and Jake were well ahead of me and it surprised me I had got this far without falling flat on my face.

But I must've jinxed myself, for I said it too soon.

Just as I emerged from a group of people to sprint across the road after the guys, I saw my death rolling towards me. A wagon being pulled by four horses was about ten feet away from me, and they were going fast. I knew I was a goner.

Whoever said, "Before you die, your life flashes before your eyes," wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading you guys! It means alot! **

**And don't forget to review, it saves lives!! ;)**

**-Natasha**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Savior

**Hey, guys! This chappie is a little odd to me, but I hope you still like it. :) I have a pretty good idea of how this story is going to go, so hopefully, it will get WAY better. Enjoy xD**

_Chapter 5:_

_Memories and Savior_

* * *

"_Bella? Bella, honey, where are you?" My mother's worried voice carried across the meadow towards me. _

"_Over here, mama!" My mother rounded the tree into my hiding place; my meadow. The flowers were tall and blooming, birds chirping in the surrounding trees. _

"_There you are!" She exclaimed. Her eyes bright, she gently glided over to me before picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled._

"_Why are you out here all by yourself? Are you not lonely?" She teased._

"_Nope!" I was laughing, so carefree. "I like it here." She raised an eyebrow playfully. "And I like catching the butterflies," I gushed. It was my mother's turn to laugh._

"_Well, honey," she started, "that doesn't mean you should come all this way by yourself. You should have asked someone to come with you." She seemed to think for a moment. "What about Alice?"_

_I crinkled my nose. "She thinks the outdoors is gross." My mother's laughter tinkled throughout the open space. _

"_Okay, little one. Let's get back now, it's almost supper time." She took my little hand, leading me away from my favorite place in the whole wide world._

_***_

"_Hey!" I turned to see a small boy about my age with long black hair trailing down to his chin. _

"_Hey what?" I asked, confused. _

"_That was my mud stack! It took me forever to find it!" he whined. _

_I looked down at the mud I snatched in my hands. "Oh. I'm sorry." I could feel my face getting hot. He huffed, holding out his hands with a pout on his babyish face. I lifted my arms and dropped the wet dirt into his palms._

_We were standing in the yard of what my father had told me was Mr. Black's. _

"_You're really good, you know," I said, trying to get my blush to calm down. _

_He gave me a questioning glare. "Good?"_

"_Yeah," I said, my childish voice taking over._

"_About what?"_

_I swallowed nervously. "About finding mud. I couldn't find any. I thought I did, but it was yours." I gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."_

"_Oh," he finally mumbled. _

_He surprised me when he yelped. I looked over to him, only to see the mud I had given him splattered at his feet and clutching his hand._

"_Are you okay?" I asked._

"_You put a splinter in it!" he cried. "You're mean!"_

"_Huh? No I didn't!" He continued to glare at me. "Fine," I huffed. "If I help you get it out, will you not be mad anymore?"_

_He shrugged before saying, "I guess…"_

_I grabbed his good hand, leading him to the house. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_I ignored him, marching him through the door. I spotted my parents and Mr. Black. I held back my embarrassment of interrupting them talking and took him to my mother._

"_Momma? Can you help?" I held out his hand to her, pointing at the splinter. She smiled, taking his hand into hers. _

_I could hear the boy almost whimpering and I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry," I reassured. "She won't make it hurt."_

_He sniffed, looking at me. After nodding, my mother gently removed the piece of wood. _

"_See!" I exclaimed. He held up his hand, looking at it in wonder._

"_You guys can go back outside if you want," the Mr. Black said._

_I smiled and ran back outside. When I reached a tree, I felt a tap on my shoulder. _

"_Thanks," said the boy when I turned around. _

"_You're welcome."_

_Then he suddenly smiled. He began to stand straighter, holding out his hand. He was attempting to look professional. I smiled and shook it._

"_I'm Bella," I said._

"_Jake," he replied._

_With both of us still grinning, he lead me back to his pile of mud, handing me some. When I asked why, he just shook his head, declaring we were about to have a mud pie war. My grin widened._

_***_

_I was crying. I was crying hard, and I couldn't stop. My father held me, telling me it would be alright, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. It would never be alright. I knew it wouldn't. It couldn't._

_My mother was pronounced dead. She had been in the garden while I was in my meadow, the sun disappearing behind the horizon, when I heard her scream. Not thinking, I ran. I ran towards her voice, wanting more than anything for it to just be my imagination. But it wasn't, and I knew it._

_I saw a man, hunched over her body on the ground. I couldn't see his face, but it was hovering above my mother's neck. My eyes, wide and scared, darted to my mother and I saw that she wasn't moving. At all. Something red was surrounding her on the ground, and I realized what it was: blood._

_My breathing hitched, and the man snapped his head towards me. It was too dark to see him clearly, but once he spotted me, he ran. That's when I fainted and woke up in my room, my father at my side._

_As I cried, he told me it had been the work of an assassin. _

_I believed him._

**

* * *

**

"Bella!" Someone was calling my name, but I chose to ignore it. "Bella, come on, wake up!" _Stop calling me…_

I felt something soft brush my face, but I couldn't move. It was weird. My mind was conscious, but my body wasn't.

"Bella?" The voice was beginning to grow panicked now, full of despair. It took me a minute to realize that I knew that voice. It was now strangled with grief, but if I concentrated hard enough, I could just place it. _Edward?_

Something shook my shoulder. "Bella?! Open your eyes, Bella, please!" What was Edward doing here? Where was I? Last thing I remembered was… Oh no.

I panicked. I must have died!

My eyelids fluttered, finally opening. The sun was bright, and I had to squint too look up in front of me. What I saw surprised me to no return.

Edward, in all his messy haired glory, was leaning over me, his face inches from mine. His eyes were full of worry, staring straight into mine.

My heart stuttered.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" His voice held even more concern than his eyes.

"E-Edward? What are you doing here?" My voice sounded hoarse and I could feel my blush rising again. Did it ever fail to embarrass me?

Edward sighed in relief, hanging his head. The movement caused his face to come ever closer to mine. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella," he sighed, his breath fanning my face. "Are you crazy!?" _What?_

Why the sudden mood change? Is he suffering from bipolar symptoms?

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" He looked furious, and all I wanted to do was have some special ability to melt away into the ground, hidden from his view.

"I…umm…"

"How could you have been so unobservant?" he yelled. "Do you want to die at a young age?"

As if his harsh words were the key to my composure, I began to cry. I cried for myself, I cried for my mother, and I cried from not being able to do anything about the assassin. I even cried for Edward and his father. I never felt so vulnerable.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently, startled by my tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't s-see the wagon, I-I swear." I couldn't see past my tears now.

"Bella," he whispered gently. I was beyond shocked when his fingers captured my tears, wiping them from my face. I hiccupped.

I could see him more clearly now with most of my tears out of the way. Edward was smiling gently at me, although his worry was still plain in his eyes.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"Oh no," I groaned.

Edward looked up, searching for the owner of the one who had called my name. If only he knew.

"You should run," I warned him.

He looked back down at me, confused. "What?"

I sighed, exasperated. Then I saw a flash of a tiny, midget looking thing with short black hair in my peripherals, and I knew it was over. "Too late…"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. Her face was purple and she was gasping for breath. Either she was really, really upset, or she had just ran a marathon. Guessing by the distance she must have chased me, I chose both.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH YOU? I LOOK AWAY FOR ONE SECOND, _ONE SECOND_, AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW, YOU ARE HALFWAY DOWN THE STREET WITH JAKE AND JASPER… _JASPER!_" Alice was panting for breath, clearly over doing herself. Her head spun around, looking for the familiar blond head.

"Alice, calm down."

She whipped her face back to me, pointing at me with a death glare. If looks could kill. She looked as dangerous as a pixie could look.

"You," she shot. "Do _not_ tell me to calm down." Her voice was threatening, but at least not screaming at me. "You just almost died, don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

I quickly took in my surroundings, immediately noticing I was lying on the side of the road. I didn't remember getting out of the way…

I couldn't see Jake or Jasper anywhere and figured they had gotten away without realizing my dilemma. It warmed my heart to know I could have just died, and they were still running from Alice. I felt a drop land on my arm, alerting me it was about to rain. Geez, clouds sure do move fast.

People were surrounding us, talking urgently and asking others what had happened. I could only catch little tad bits here and there.

"…Girl walked right in front of it…"

"Didn't even see it coming…"

"…If it weren't for that boy, who knows what would have happened."

Boy? _Edward?_

I felt Edward sitting up and saw Alice look at him. She must have just seen him, she was so upset.

"Oh my god, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "You are so amazing, thank you so much!" Her eyes spilled tears and rushed over to us, attempting to hug us both at once.

"Hey! Girl!" A man called. He was big, and I mean _big. _I would bet that even his muscles had muscles. A tall blond woman was walking along side him, her mouth a sneer. They were absolutely beautiful, beyond a doubt. They each had bright, golden eyes, almost like copper. "You should watch where you're going, I could have hit you!"

I looked at Edward, expecting the worse. His jaw was rigid tight, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. He stepped close to the man, his body coming face to face with him. I glanced toward Alice and I think I saw her gulp.

"What is your problem?" Edward said. "Thanks to you, Bella could have died!"

I saw the blond woman look Edward up and down, containing my anger. The muscle man held out his hand; a peace offering. I wished with all my heart that Edward would take it. As much as Edward was built, I doubted his ability to take down _this_ man.

"Look, I didn't see her, but she should have been a bit more careful."

Edward face grew dangerously grave. I tried to get up, but gasped when I felt how much my head hurt.

Edward must have heard me, for he was instantly at my side. "Don't try to get up," he whispered to me. I looked into his eyes, and they were smiling warmly at me. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll take you home."

The air flew out of me when he picked me up, bridal style, carrying me away from the scene. Alice was staring open mouthed, and began to follow.

"No, Alice," I said. "Stay here and tell Jasper and…Jake that I went home." She looked awed, but nodded her head.

Edward cradled me to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, not wanting to throw up from the movement in my head.

"Let me apologize," I heard the big man plead. I felt Edward stop, his breath tickling the top of my scalp.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the man.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie." He gestured to the blond who looked coldly back at me.

"Hello," I said back in a small voice. Their golden eyes mesmerized me.

"I wanted to apologize to you, miss…?"

"Bella."

"Miss Bella." He smiled at me, showing cute little dimples in the side of his cheeks. It wasn't something I would expect him being capable of.

I smiled back. "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." Edward's arms tightened around me. I was willing to bet I wasn't very light. I tried to disengage myself and just walk, but he tightened his hold even more.

"Edward, you can put me down now, I'm fine." I was beginning to feel self conscious.

"Don't be ridiculous."

I sighed.

I smiled halfheartedly at the couple as Edward began carrying me home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! :D I decided to make it more interesting by adding some vamps! Obviously, you probably noticed. :) If not, well... I just told you. xD Again, this chapter was a bit wierd to me, but I hope to update again soon. **

**Don't forget to review, it saves lives! (AKA: It saves my writer's life, lol )**

**-Natasha**


End file.
